Mi amor
by Akimi Aya
Summary: Petite romance entre Colonnello et Lal sous l'œil vigilant de Reborn.


Note: Si la mise en page est inexistante (encore) merci de me le signaler, il s'agit d'un bug :)

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas malheureusement …

Résumé : Petite romance entre Colonello et Lal sous l'œil vigilant de Reborn.

 **Mi amor**

Je me demande où elle est. Je sais bien qu'elle n'aime pas trop les fêtes mais un bal Vongola ne se refusent pas et on ne part pas comme ça alors où peut-elle bien être? Il ne lui a rien arrivé j'espère. Voilà que je me mets à psychoter ...

"Tu cherches quelqu'un Colonello?

\- Reborn! Tu m'as surpris!" Et voilà qu'il se met à sourire style 'pris en flagrant délit' ou encore 'je t'ai eu' il m'agace.

"Si tu la cherche elle est dans le parc sur les transats. " Encore ce sourire en coin. Comment il fait pour tout savoir?

"Je ... Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler. Kora! " Je me suis mis à rougir comme un gosse. Il est fier de lui ce con en plus. "Ce n'est pas que mais je dois aller voir ailleurs" Même pas la peine de chercher une excuse il m'a eu.

oOoOo

En effet, elle est bien là. Elle est magnifique. Elle est allongée, ses longs cheveux noirs sont sur le côté. Elle contemple le ciel étoilé le rose au joue. Je me demande à quoi elle pense. Elle est si belle.

"La vue est magnifique d'ici. " Elle sursaute. C'est la première fois que je la vois comme ça. Elle ne me jette même pas un coup d'œil! Je suis complètement ignoré! "C'est agréable on entend la musique du bal" Elle se tourne vers moi! Enfin!

"Tais-toi et profite. " Court et direct. Du Lal tout craché. J'esquisse un sourire à cette pensée. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder elle plutôt que le ciel. "Tu comptes me fixer longtemps?

\- Aussi longtemps que je pourrai voir. " Elle va me tuer. C'est sûr.

"Idiota" Hein? Elle ... Rougit? Mio Dio! Elle est sublime. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé Lal détourné le regard un jour.

"È sublime" Oh merdia je l'ai dit à voix haute. Elle s'est brusquement tournée vers moi le rouge aux joues.

"Tu profites que je sois trop pompette et pas capable de te mettre une raclé?" Je l'ai énervé ça va barder demain. Bon foutu pour foutu.

"Non Lal, je profite juste que tu laisses tomber ton masque pour t'admirer.

\- Dit que sinon je t'intéresse pas" Depuis quand on détourne mes compliments en trucs négatifs? C'est la première fille qui me fait le coup!

"Tu m'intéresse toujours Lal. " Oh elle rougit de nouveau.

"Tu ... Tu veux venir sur le transat?" Je n'y crois pas! Elle me laisse m'installer à côté d'elle. Je fais un petit sourire charmeur qui n'a jamais marché sur elle avant ce soir et je prends place. Le silence gêné s'installe également. Au bout de quelques minutes j'entends la musique qui change. Il s'agit d'une musique joué au piano qui invite à danser un slow. Je me tourne vers elle hésitant. Merde reprend toi! Sois un homme sur de toi! Tu peux le faire!

"Dis ... Lal. " Elle se tourne vers moi. Ok prend une grande inspiration et dis-le. "Est ce que tu m'accorderas cette danse?" J'ai même réussi à faire un sourire charmeur. Je suis trop fort. Elle hoche la tête et se lève. Je lui prends la main et entame un slow suivit par un autre puis un autre. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on a dansé mais c'était … magique. J'aimerai tellement que cette soirée ne s'arrête jamais.

"Tu ... Tu danses bien." Je souris comme jamais. Elle m'a complimenté c'est incroyable. Je n'en reviens pas. Son compliment tourne en boucle dans ma tête comme une litanie. "Tu pourrais répondre quelques choses. " Oh elle se rembrunît. Dis un truc Colonello. Vite!

"Ma un complimento da una bellissima ragaeza lo accetto siempre. Venant de toi je sens mon cœur qui chavire." Colonello le dragueur est de retour quoi de mieux que de dire ça à une fille. Surtout que ce n'est pas n'importe qu'elle fille. Il s'agit de Lal que j'arrive enfin à draguer!

"Colonello ... Arrête de me charmer. Je ne suis pas toutes ses pouffiasses qui passent dans ton lit. " Elle semble si triste quand elle dit ça. Ça fait mal.

"Aucune d'elle n'a fini dans mon lit.

\- Tu te fous de moi?! Tu dragues toute les filles que tu vois et tu vas me dire qu'avec toutes les filles qui ont craqués tu t'en ai tapé aucune?!" Pourquoi est-elle si énervé? Elle s'en fout de moi d'habitude. "Répond!

\- Mais merde! Tu en a rien à foutre de moi! Tu ne me crois pas! Et en plus de ça tu oses m'engueuler? Tu te fous de moi?!" Je n'ai pas envie de m'énerver sur elle mais je ne peux pas le supporter. "Kora! Si je drague toute ces filles c'est pour comprendre ce que je faisais mal avec toi qui faisait que tu me rejetais tout le temps! Tu es différente de toutes ces filles. Tu es celle que j'aime et que j'aimerai faire craquer mais tu es la seule qui en a rien à foutre de moi! Kuso!

\- J'en ai pas rien à foutre Colonello ... Est-ce que tu supporterais, toi, que la personne que tu aimes drague tout le monde? Je me demandais quand tu passerais au mec parce qu'il reste plus de filles dans le coin à draguer ..." Elle a bien dit 'la personne que tu aimes' Alors ça veut dire que ...

"Tu ... m'aimes?" Attend pourquoi elle pleure là? "Lal, qu'est ce qui va pas? Pourquoi tu pleures?

\- Oui j'aime un idiota coureur de jupons. " J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras et l'ai embrassé.

"Je t'aime Lal. Je t'aime tellement. " Cette fois c'est elle qui m'as embrassé. Je suis tellement heureux. J'ai juste peur du moment où elle remettra son masque. En attendant je profite de mon ange sous ses airs de démon.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Qu'est-ce que tu regardes Reborn?

\- La raison du bal. Tu peux remercier Gokudera pour les slows.

\- Je lui dirai. *silence* Le ciel est magnifique.

\- Idéale pour une nuit romantique.

\- Baka.

\- Tu rougis tenshi. "

* * *

Traduction

Idiota = Idiot

Mio Dio = Mon Dieu

È sublime = Elle est sublime

Ma un complimento da una bellissima ragaeza lo accetto siempre = J'accepte toujours un compliment venant d'une femme sublime.

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi? Je n'ai pas de bêta en ce moment donc j'ai corrigé vite fait mais je m'excuse des erreurs restantes :)


End file.
